


The Arcana - Julian x MaleOC

by elizabeth_moriarty



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Flirting, Julian's Route, LATER, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Masochism, Pain Kink, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_moriarty/pseuds/elizabeth_moriarty
Summary: Ok so basically this covers books 1 to 5 and then continues into Julian's route.If you are looking for a flirty little shit romancing another flirty little shit then you have come to the right place. Enjoy.WARNING: This shit has not been edited, so if you see mistakes plz know I'll be fixin that, chill. Also if you feel like I'm just going word by word I get u and I will make it more my shit once I've gotten used to writing again





	1. Chapter 1 - The Magician

Adrian is a student of the magical arts and is proud to say that he has in some aspects perfected said art. His master is the fortune teller Asra whose past is a mystery to him. As for the present however...

 

"Ill miss you" he says like every time before. Its the dead of a moonless night, the favorite time of criminals and the perfect time to partake in criminal activities. As well as this it is also coincidentally the "right time for begining a journey", well at least according to Asra.

Reaching into his shoulder bag Asra pulls out his deck of tarot cards and extends them to Adrian, "Here take this", he grins at Adrian's narrowed eyes, "Something for you to play around with while I'm gone" he says cheekily.

Adrian scoffs "You think i want your creepy deck?"

Asra chuckles causing Adrian to raise an eyebrow and cross his arms in irritation. _Oh he can laugh at me all he wants, but those cards make my hair stand on end._

"Scared of them, still? You're really something" he says shaking his head fondly. Though taking in Adrians expression causes him to quickly changes his tune, "I'll hide the cards, if you wish" he says concern masking his features. However it is a mask that Adrian can see straight through as he recognises the glint in Asra's eyes.

In response Adrian simply rolls his eyes and lets his arms fall in exhausted frustration, this is a battle he has had many times before, "Don't be ridiculous, what is a fortune teller without their deck of cards" he says with a forced smile, one that Asra takes as an ok to do a card reading much to Adrians dismay.

"Ok then, if you're okay with it then read my fortune, just for fun", _cheeky git_ Adrian thinks, "Fine" he says heading towards the back room and pulling back the curtain, "After you" Adrian says sweetly gesturing inside.

"It's been a while since we've practiced"

"Because I've already perfected it?" He says confidently, this causes Asra to huff, "Have you now?", "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, you really are gifted Adrian" he says with a fond smile.

Adrian raises an eyebrow, "Shall I begin?"

Asra look down expression now changing to something Adrian can't make out, "Yes, let's not wait any longer".

Just as Adrian picks up the deck a familiar slithery friend brushes against his ankles, "We're not alone" Asra says accepting the embrace by Faust his familiar. _She looks pleased to see me, I think, it's always hard to tell with her, just like Asra._

"If we're all here... let's begin" Asra says in excitement. Adrian shuffles the deck with Asra's eyes watching every movement of his fingers as they slip through the cards.

"...The High Priestess", Asra tilts his head to the side, "And what is she telling you?" He says making eye contact with Adrian, "Is she speaking to you now?". Adrian closes his eyes and lets the cards speak to him. When the cards speak to him is is not in a human tongue, or at least not in a tongue that Adrian can recognise. Nonetheless, when Adrian focuses his mind the voice speaks as clear as day to him, and the answer comes to him.

"You've forsaken her" He says almost breathlessly,  
"I have?",  
"Yes, you've pushed her away. You've buried her voice. She calls out to you, but you won't listen" Adrian pauses eyes crinkling, "Master if you don't listen to her..." Adrian's eyes fly open startled by the sharp knocking at the front door. _Who could that be at this hour?_

Asra turns to Adrian, "Did you forget to put the lantern out again?" he says in amusement, with a sigh Asra rises from his seat, "just as well. I can't stay any longer I'm afraid".

They walk to the back entrance, "Well then... take care of yourself" he says hand braced on the door frame ready to leave but at the last moment he turns back, "Oh! I almost forgot" he starts to grin, oh no, "You wanted me to hide the cards, didn't you" his expression now of complete mischief. Grabbing the deck he attempts to "hide" the cards in Adrian's trouser pocket, he brushes against Adrian's side causing Adrian to take in his scent of belladonna that makes him smell so like spring. Adrian lets his eyes close for a moment, but only for a moment as, although their relationship does tend to lead to a casual amount of intimacy, it has not been furthered by either of them, which is a true shame, for both of them.

"Good luck finding them" Asra says with a wink. He put on his rather late hat with an equally large feather that contained all the colours of the rainbow. Stepping outside he crinkles his nose at the cold, Adrian roll his eyes as he grabs his red patterned scaf shoving it at Asra who raises and eyebrow. Once on he turns to Adrian, it's evident that he still has something to say but he won't say it. Instead he simply says "Until, we meet again" with a sad smile, and just like that he's gone.


	2. Chapter 2 - The High Priestess

Adrian sighs closing the door behind his master for what feels like the millionth time and walks back into the main area of the shop. He stops and stares at the front door,  _really though, a customer? At this hour?_ The person starts knocking again,  _an impatient one by the sound of it._ Adrian presses his face against the door as to look through the peephole, what he sees his perhaps not the most strange but certainly the most surprising customer he has had at his shop. The mysterious figure is standing anxiously in the glow of the lantern outside,  _i knew i put it out Asra be dammed._ They are dressed in a garb that could only have come from the palace itself, even in the dim light he could see the glittering jewellery that graced their fingers. He huffs out a laugh at the pulling back from the door,  _now what would a palace goer be doing walking about at this hour, especially around here._  Adrian pulls open the door with mixed caution.

"Forgive me for the hour, but..." the say stepping inside the shop unwinding the shawl that covered their face revealing to Adrians surprise the Countess herself.   
"...I will not suffer another sleepless night" she looks around nervously, "Please, you must read the cards for me". This did give Adrian a shock as he stares wide eyed at the Countess,  _i mean i knew i was good, but to warent a visit from the Countess, for a card reading! This is just too surreal._ Blinking rapidly he comes back into focus and closes the door, "It has to be you". Adrian clears his throat with an awkard cough, "You've come to the right place" he said clasping his hands together, the Countess quirks her lips "So I am told. Your reputation precedes you", she sighs "Beggars and nobles a like. The people of this city whisper your name in wonder". She tilts her head to the side taking him in "Though in my dreams you were... different. No matter. I come with a proposal".

"A p-proposal?"  
She chuckles, "Not very talkative? Nervous perhaps?", "You needn't be. I require very little of you. Be my guest at the palace for a short while. You will be afforded every luxury, of course. I ask only that you bring your skill... and the arcana"   
_The arcana, I haven't heard that word in a long time_ , "I am at your service, Countess" he says with a bow of his head  
"You have chosen wisely, magician. I will alert the guard to expect you tomorrow. But before that... I want to see these talents of yours for myself" she looks towards the back room and turns back looking at Adrian with a raised eyebrow, "Shall we do a reading?".   
It has been a long time since Adrian has felt like this, nervous, well not just that emotion in particular but the fact that it's about a reading makes it a odd occurrence.  _Stalling, stalling is good... The cards!_ "I don't know where the deck is!" He blurted out  
The Countess sighs "Must we do this?" She takes a seat at the table and gestures towards Adrian's pants, "The deck is in your trouser pocket",  _shit,_ "Forgive me if I cut short your test of faith. But I have seen this before".

Adrian sighs grabbing the deck out of his trousers, feeling the familiar smooth edges at his fingertips. He takes his seat across from the Countess, "Now, Shall we begin?" The Countess says with a hint of irritation. Without further ado Adrian starts to shuffle the cards, the Countess attempts to relax by closing her eyes and pressing her back into the chair.   
"...The Magician"  
"How very appropriate" she says dryly, "And what does he hold for me?"  
With a clear mind Adrian receives a easy answer, "You have a plan"  
"Go on..."  
"One that's long in the making. Years upon years. Now, you seek to set it in motion"  
"And? Should I move?", Adrian raises his head only to have the Countesses eyes pierce his, "Yes. Act now. Everything has fallen into place" he says definitely   
"Say no more" her shoulders visibly relax for a second before she stands abruptly, giving the card one last glance. She throws back the curtains and strides purposefully back into the shop.

"Your fortunes are simple. Much the same as the others I've heard", _gee, you really know how to make a guy feel special_ _, "_ And yet... you are the first to pique my interest", Adrian simply nods in acknowledgement. By the time the Countess has reached the door she has reserved her shawl and winded it around her face.   
"Ahem",  _oh you have got to be kidding me,_ Adrian holds her sharp gaze meeting it with a raised eyebrow as he casually leans on the glass cabinet. This only causes her to look amused as she opens the door, bathing the room in moonlight.   
"Until tomorrow, then. Rest well. And do try not to pout" she says giving a final glance at Adrian with a sly smile before she strides off into the night. For a moment Adrian stares after her figure long after it has vanished into the mist,  _well that was eventful, I wonder what she wants with me._ He shakes off the moment and walking back inside, leaning back on the door,  _all that talk of my "reputation",_ Adrian smirks to himself,  _finally going up in the world... but at what cost I wonder._

"Strange hours for a shop to keep" says a disembodied voice,  _oh now what,_ Adrian's gaze chases the shadows trying to find its source. 

"...Behind you"

"I have no time for games. So if you would be so kind as stop trying to play them with me, that would be great" he mumbled before turning around to see a looming figure against the shops front door,  _odd._

"Now, sources say this is the witches lair. So who might you be?" He says before advancing towards Adrian,  _oh great, this is just what I need._ As soon as the intruder is close Adrian takes a swing for their head. 

"Ah ha! You've got guts. En garde, then. Lets see what else you've got" the intruder exclaims in excitement.  

"Have it your way then" Adrian says under his breath before launching a magical attack at the intruder. 

The intruder laughs at his attempt, "Oh, has he been teaching you his tricks? Unfortunately for you, I've seen them all befo-", Adrian gets frustrated with the man and launches a bottle at his head, causing the strangers mask to be knocked loose and clatter to the floor. 

"Ack!"

Adrian's eyebrows raise in shocked surprise as the intruder lifts his gaze to meet his. 

"...You  _do_  have guts"

"Doctor Jules?"

"Haven't heard that name in years. Quickly now.  _Where is the witch?_ " 

 _Oh as if_  , "I'll never talk!" Adrian said defiantly

"I though you might say that" he sighs and wipes his bloodied brow his mood darkening. "Well, no sense in wasting the visit. You're a fortune teller, aren't you?" he smiles sharply, "Tell my fortune, and I'll leave you in peace". 

 _Seriously?_ "That  _is_  what that room in the back is for, isn't it?"

" _Yes_ " Adrian says hesitantly

"After you, then", Adrian raises an eyebrow at Julian as he walks towards the backroom and taking his seat at the table. The doctor drops himself into the reading chair, looming fearsomely over the table.

"You know, I used to love places like this" he says nostalgically looking around the room before his gaze returns to Adrian, "Go on. No need to be shy".

 _Oh well this is appropriate_ , Adrian tries to get a reading from the cards but nothing comes to him but a pounding of blood in his ears. "...Death"

"Death?  _Death?_ " he barks with uncontrollable laughter, sharp as ice. "You've got to be joking"

"That's what the card says" Adrian mumbles. He jolts as Julian's hands strike the table, and he rises to his feet, "Death cast her gaze on this wretch and turned away. She has no interest in an abomination like me". Confused Adrian follows the doctor to the front of the shop. 

"You've been hospitable, so I'll let you in on a secret. Your witch friend will be back for you. he's taught you his tricks. You may even say that he cares for you. But when he returns..." he lifts his mask from the floor, staring into its glassy red eyes. "Seek me out. for your own sake. That creature is far more dangerous than you know."

He hangs at the edge of the door whilst Adrian again takes his place leaning against the glass cabinet. "Well then. The hour is late, and I'm out of time", after giving Adrian a long, hard look the doctor fixes his mask in place. "Don't let him fool you, shopkeep" the door slams behind him as he disappears into the early morning fog. 

 _First the Countess and now the good Doctor Jules, I feel as though my days will only get stranger and stranger at this point_ , he sighs,  _well at least life wont get boring._  

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Empress (Day)

Adrian spent the early hours preparing his things by lamplight, casting wild shadows on the walls. After he has packed all his essentials and places his bags at the front door he goes into the back room to rest before journeying to the palace. Closing his eyes he slowly slips away, lost in a dream. 

The sky is no more than a slim, green line along the endless horizon, beside me is Asra on the back of a strange beast. "Master, where are we?" he says looking around to find anything recognisable, dark clouds down all around the landscape, a shifting sea of rust-coloured sand. Ahead is a road of perfect black stone, "I dare not tell you. If I did, you'd have to promise me never to seek this path. Not even I am such a hypocrite as that, Adrian".  Adrian huffs,  _I'm sure I've never walked this road, and yet..._ scrunching his face in concentration, _...the sight of it feels like an old nightmare._

The constant changing path makes it hard for Adrian to see where is leads, it also makes his significantly more frustrated,  "Soon there will be a crossroads".

"Crossroads? Where do they lead exactly?" Adrian says in a snippy tone

"Depends which one you take",  _well that's helpful_ , "Now...rest".

The setting then fades causing Adrian to have a dreamless sleep. When he wakes it's early dawn, it's light filters through the dusty windows and onto Adriana face. It takes a second for Adrian to hop into gear realising that if he were to make it to the palace on time then he had better hurry. He throws a travelling cloak on his back and picks up his bag, he rushes outside dragging the heavy door shut behind him.  _After last nights intrusion.._  He turns the its lock and then the second and third,  _just to be safe_ , he presses his right hand to the door and whispers a cross-me-not spell,  _there we go_. The wood lights up beneath his palm, in the pattern of Asra's intricate designs, Adrian looks at it fondly, a white whirls glow within the door, slowly fading into the grain.  _Hopefully that will be enough_ , he looks grimly at the door before pulling his shawl tighter and stepping out into the foggy street. 

The morning mist is thick, yet to be scattered by the heats of day. It blankets the street in an ethereal, milky glow. Adrian takes a moment to appreciate the tranquil scene wondering if it will be the last time he will see it, when all at once. the hair on the nape of his neck rises in alarm causing his shoulders to tense and heart to thud.  _Someone is near. Someone is...right beside me_. Turing towards the cause of the eerie sensation, Adrian notices a dark shape looming in the alley. At first glance he does not realise that the figure is a human. The form is certainly human however they are of monstrous size. Their flesh is scored with scars, clean and jagged, shallow and deep. Shrouded in a pall of weather-beaten furs, its hard to make out a face, but their green eyes standout against the dark shads that he wears. 

_Have they been waiting for me?_  They stand between Adrian and the path that he must take. Straightening his posture Adrian walks towards the figure, "Hey, you're in my way. I suggest that you move immediately."

Those stormy green eyes meet his unblinking, Adrian stands firmly and keeps his gaze. Then the hulking figure slides to the left, clearing his path. As he the figure moves he can hear the rattle of weighty chains swinging ominously beneath their robes. The sound unsettles him but he squares his shoulders and marches forward, keeping at least one eye on the strange figure. However, just before he passes the massive shadow a heavy hand lands on his shoulder causing Adrian to freeze. 

"He will return, uninvited", a voice like thunder growls from behind him, "He will offer you an escape, when you need it most...Turn it away. Or you will fall into his hand...Just like the rest of us." The hand releases him, but he is still frozen, trying to process what just happened and what he heard. There is shuffling behind him, the dragging old rough cloth and chains. And the, silence. 

_...I have to go. Now_ , Exhaling deeply Adrian comes back into focus, he continues towards the narrow, mossy steps that will lead him to the marketplace.  _Hopefully that will lighten the mood_. 

 

 

**\---///---///---///---Time Lapse---///---///---///---**

 

 

Wood groans beneath Adrian's feet as he steps carefully onto the walkway. He takes in the daylight seeping through the gaps between the worn planks, shimmering on the water that flows below. Although it is early the marketplace is already wide awake. All around him are sounds of bartering, laughter, vendors hawking their wares.  _Ah now this is much better_ , a voice he knows well calls out over the sea of noise. 

"Adrian! Have you eaten? I've got that pumpkin load you like in the oven. Won't be long now. Come, sit down, talk for a while!" the baker says with a huge grin on his face. He sniffs the air on impulse, eyes fluttering and stomach twisting in hunger, Adrian moans at the thought of food.  _Then again, I should probably be careful of the time...but then again you would have to be insane to turn down good bread, honestly_. the baker's sun-speckled face lights up as Adrian takes a seat. He leads him into a booth, and a warm spicy scent surrounds him. As he settles again the back wall, the baker offers him a streaming tin cup and places his hands on his hips,  _maybe today wont be so bad_. "And where is Asra? Sleeping in no doubt", Adrian takes a sip of his drink and hums at its hot, minty taste. 

"He's on a journey"

"Ahh, and where's he off to this time?"

Adrian huff out a laugh "I have no idea", this makes the baker give him an odd look.

"He didn't tell you? How suspicious! You're telling me that rascal is keeping secrets from his prized pupil", though the words are in jest they prod at something within Adrian that compels him to answer. 

"It's always like that", the thought of Asra sharing everything with him is laughable. 'Where are you going?' 'Out'. 'When will you be back?' 'Sooner or later'. It used to drive him crazy, wondering where he was or what he was hiding from him. But now, he's just tired  and has learned to accept the question he has to never be answered.  

"You two are so complicated"

"Tell me about it" he mumbles

The baker chuckles, folding his arms over his ample chest. "So, he's off on some secret journey"

Adrian raises his cup at the baker, " Your guess is as good as mine"

"And where are you off to today, if i may ask?", he doesn't have to,  _i'm sure everyone has already heard at this point_. 

Looking at the eager gleam in his eye, word has already spread, "I'm going to the pace, to see the Countess" Adrian confirms.

"So its true! There've been whispers all morning, you know!",  _oh do I_. "They say the countess's escort rode into the neighbourhood 'round dawn'. Word is she was wandering about like a lost lamb 'till she found you door." Burning with curiosity, he waits with rapt attention for him to explain, but it is not a good idea to gossip about your employer, especially in this town. "How's that bread coming along?"

With a shake of his head, the baker goes to the little woodburing stove to check. "here you are, wrapped up for the road." Adrian smiles taking the bread in hand, he reaches for his sack of coins, but he baker shakes his head, "Next time. Bring Asra. The snake, too." Adrian nods and hands back his empty cup, "Now, get out of here! Don't keep the Countess waiting!" 

Adrian gives the baker a backwards wave and heads back out to join the flow of traffic. Up ahead is a narrow stairwell, where the masses and their animals are tightly packed. As he climbs the well-worn steps, something catches his eye. A fortune teller's booth, tucked away in a shady corner,  _now that brings back memories_. Silver moons adorn the tapestries draped over the entrance, shrouding it in secrecy, the sight teases a smile out of Adrian,  _How nostalgic..._

It reminds him of when he first met Asra, after all he did used to operate in a place like this. Lost in his musings a patron emerges form the booth, caught up in conversation. He gives a wide berth and keeps his head down, "Before I forget, what are my lucky numbers today?" a feminine voice asks. "Three, six, seven, nine. Got it. Three, six, seven, nine. Three, six, seven, ni-". He doesn't notice them backing into him until thy crash into each other. 

"Ack!", Adrian goes to brace them attempting to keep them up right, however the collision upsets the basket balanced on the strangers hip... which sends a dozen pomegranates rolling down the stairs,  _bugger_.  "Oh, perfect! As if I wasn't already late..." Sighing Adrian drops down into a crouch beside the stranger helping them pick up the pomegranates. Seeing these luxurious fruits is unusual, and the fact that there is an abundance of them makes it even more unusual,  _who is this woman?_

Adrian spots one out of the corner of his eye that is about to be stomped under a stray hoof, and quickly swipes it at the last second. When he hands it back to the stranger, their eyes sparkle with delight. 

"Ooh, thank you! How sweet of you to help. And after I bumped into you in the first place"

"No problem" he says with a tight smile

Together, they hunt the rest of them down, manoeuvring through the steadily increasing door traffic. Though they are nearly trampled trying they manage to recover every last one. "Well, I can't thank you enough!" The woman rises to their feet and offers Adrian a hand, their grip is noticeably strong. Their skin is rough and calloused against his, "Probably shouldn't do this, but..." Rubbing off one of the pomegranates on their sleeve, they offer it to him. When accepted the stranger gives Adrian a smile that unexpectedly warms his chest.  

"Take care, all right?"

"You too" 

With a cheeky wink, they depart, slipping into the crowd,  _what a strange woman_. 

"That was Portia, you know" the fortune teller who has been watching them collect the pomegranates finally says causing Adrian to turn to him. The fortune teller eyes Adrian in avid interest, "She's the Countess's favourite. Favourite servant, that is. As for you... you look like a wanderer, yes?", he gives Adrian a toothy smile. 

"Wouldn't you like to hear what fortune the fate have spun for you?"

"No thank you"

The fortune teller sighs backing back into his tent, "As you wish. But know this... Your fate will come to you either way." Adrian spots two gold teeth in their playful,  _how stereotypical_.  "A bright future awaits you" he says to Adrian's back as he ascends the stairs. 

As the sun journey across the sky, he climbs stair after stair,  _shouldn't have skipped leg day._ The higher he ascends, the fewer travellers he encounters allowing him to take bigger and louder breathes without attracting to much attention. By the time he reaches the top of the stairs he is pouring with sweat, and his legs are jelly. 

The sight of the palace makes Adrian sigh in relief. As he takes the last step he wipes the sweat off of his sun beaten brow, taking in the sight that is the palace. Before him is a towering rate of twisted iron. Beyond that the palace is closer than it has ever been before, the sight takes Adrian's breath away, which is probably not good for him right now considering. It is much more enchanting up close than it is from the city below, sadly his trance is broken, "Who goes there?" 

Taking his gazer away from the palace and directing it towards the voice Adrian sees two guards that stand on either side of the gate. They were so still he had mistaken them for designs in the metal, "My name is Adriana. I have come at the request of the Countess." 

"Adrian?", they share a look, "We have no knowledge of you."

"That's funny, because the Countess assured me that the guard would be notified of my arrival. Surly there is some mistake?"

"We are sorry Sir, but even if that were true we can not allow you to enter without the code. You must leave at once."

Adrian raises an eyebrow, "Oh you have got to be kidding me. Code! what code?"

One guard folds their hands over the hilt of a planted sword, "Yes. A series of four numbers." 

"If you do not know them, leave. We are not above violence." 

"Or torture."

"Anything for the Countess."

"Oh as if you could take me on, you pathetic sons of bit-" Adrian coughs and looks at them sternly,  _mustn't lose my temper, considering what happened last time_. "I know the code." 

"...Proceed."

Letting go of a deep breath Adrian closes his eyes and tries to figure out the numbers. Asra often tells him that when something catches your attention, there's a reason, if it feels like it has special significance, it does.  _The woman! Talk about lucky numbers_.

"3, 6, 7, 9" Adrian says crossing his arms

"..."

The guards step back, each swinging open one of the massive doors. "Proceed."

"I do hope you realise I wont forget this. Yes?" Adrian gives them both a sharp smile, "See you soon" he says in a sing song voice. Without hesitation he walks past them and onto the bridge. The palace is right before him, its dazzling nature again takes hold, but it is again interrupted by the guards causing Adrian to turn back and give them a dirty look.  He sighs turning back around taking one last glance at the palace in it full beauty,  _alright, lets do this_.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Empress (Night)

As the sun drops below the horizon, Adrian sees the gold on the palace illuminated under it. The geometry of the structure is perfect, however its symmetry is off, which is sad. The structure towers in such a way it stretches to the stars. Beyond them, he spies treetops swaying in the balmy evening breeze, drinking in the sight, his gaze trials down the alabaster bridge to the swirling waters below.  _Well hello_ , corkscrewing through the muck, a creature glows like some kind of bloodless ghost. Its body is long and rippling, ribbon-like,  _fascinating._

"Something catch you eye?",  Adrian raises his head in surprise, its that woman again what was her name... "Portia, was it?"

She give Adrian a kind smile, "Yes. Glad to see you made it, Adrian, was it?" she says cheekily.

Adrian chuckles, "Yes. Yes it is"

They share a smile before she leans over him to see what he was looking at, and her eyes light up when she spots the creature in the water below. "Ah. Do you like animals?"

"I love animals"

"Oh, you do? How nice! You'll definitely enjoy your stay here. The palace is home to all kinds of exotic pets. But you don't want to get too friendly with that one. It's a vampire eel. Imported from faraway swamps. No eyes or ears, but they're still pretty graceful, don't you think?"

"Indeed"

"Unless you splash around a lot, they won't even bother you. But you wouldn't want to catch a bite. If they bite, they don't stop drinking until the body is dry",  _she speaks as though they are a fairy tale that is meant to scare children_. Nodding Adrian peers down at the creature as it spirals into the billowing silt,  _they are still gorgeous though_. Portia pats his shoulder, ushering him along, she occupies him with conversation all the way down the bridge. 

As they approach the intricate doors, Adrian finds himself growing apprehensive, taking in the variables that are being those giant doors. But he shakes them off and continues forward until they reach the doors. 

Portia turns to him with a winsome smile, "We have arrived." She swings her fist against the copper plating, three skull-rattling strikes, as the last echoes fade, the pendulous doors swing inward and Adrian is swept inside. 

Inside is a different world, everything is gleaming, and it takes Adrian's breath away. The floors, the walls, and the steep ceilings are all clean-cut polished stone. Lining the hall on either side are many servants, standing at attention in brilliant uniform, "Welcome." "Welcome." "Welcome." "Welcome." "Welcome." "Welcome."

His eyes flicker left and right in amusement trying to find the source of the voices. When they reach the end of the line, one servant slips away from the rest to join them. Barely four feet tall, a sumptuous blue feather stands proudly from their velvet cap. With a deep bow, they pass me and dash to Portia's side, "How are we doing on time?"

"Impeccable timing!",  _well that's a relief,_ "The first course will be served shortly. Her ladyship has yet to descend." Portia heaves a sigh of relief and hands her fruit basket off to the bright-eyed servant. 

"Perfect. Run and tell the kitchen that our guest has arrived." 

"Yes, yes, right away!" With a curtsy, the servant slips away, disappearing behind a panel in the wall which slides seamlessly shut. "Well, well, well! it looks like we'll be arriving right on time. Her ladyship will be joining us soon. I'll show you to the dining room, Adrian raises an eyebrow at her.

"What? Don't tell me you thought we wouldn't  _feed_  you!" Portia giggles, patting him on the shoulder in sympathy. "Don't be shy. You're the guest of honour!" He follows her purposeful stride, they're echoing down the cavernous hall. Soon they are standing before a fine mahogany door, and Portia turns to Adrian " We'll go in together, okay?", Adrian nods in response and she opens the door, leading him inside. 

Stepping into the dining Adrian's senses are assaulted by rich scents that are unfamiliar and tantalising. A quintet dressed in gauzy evening gowns are paying a pleasant, ambling melody. Before him is a long table laid heavy with platters of the most careful delicacy. Portia pulls out a chair for him and he slinks down into the plush seat,  _now this is the life_. 

The only thing that is stopping Adrian from consuming the whole tables worth of food is that the Countess has yet to arrive. Tearing his gaze away he notices a the strange painting on the wall across from him. The scene is that of a meal shared among a host of figures with the heads of beasts. the table is laden  with small animals, provided by a central character with the head of a goat.  _Well someone has a fetish_ , rays of gold glitter around its head, and its red eyes are strikingly lifelike. 

"I see you are admiring the painting." His head whips toward the head of the table, the source of the sonorous voice. Countess Nadia is taking her seat, as graceful as i remember from this morning. At the sight of him, her lips curve into a placid smile, "Do you like it, Adrian? The painting"

"No."

The Countess laughs. "Such honesty! I must confess that i do not like it either. I find it sometimes spoils my appetite. So why does it remain on the wall, where I must look at it always, you may ?" A servant appears at Adrian's side to place a bowl of yogurt and cucumber soup before him and immediately brings it to his face and beings to drink.

"Sentimental value, I suppose. It was one of my husband's favourites." The Countess's husband. i'm surprised at the mention o him, Count Lucio... As his name takes form in Adrian's mind, the image of the goat figure before him becomes familiar,  _Ah so that's who has the fetish, somehow i am not surprised_. 

"Beautiful red though." he says unbintensionaly

"Ah, yes. It is a beautiful red. But more to the point..." Adrian turns to face her, "You have a spoon, I recommend using it", he sighs placing the bowl back on the table and picking up the spoon. Amusement shimmers in the Countess's brilliant eyes, "As I was saying... the goat-headed one ion the middle is him, or so it is supposed to be. Providing for the people, as he saw himself. Well, he certainly knew how to entertain. Festivities at the palace were exhaustive... he loved to spoil his guests." 

As soon as Adrian is finished with the soups his empty bowl is whisked away. In its place is a dish of flaky golden savouries. The Countess watches him devour them in morbid curiosity, "Tell me, Adrian... Did you ever attend our Masquerade?", he stops eating giving the Countess a questioning look. 

"I would imagine so. our doors were open to all... well, up to a certain capacity." Adrian continues to chew slowly uncertain of how to answer. The Masquerade was a festival, held each year in celebration of the Count's birthday. For the Countess to bring him up yet again is unexpected but...  _she wants me to investigate the Counts death, now that is a surprise_.

"I know it is a difficult matter to discuss. I know how fondly the people of this city remember the Masquerade. And of course, how deeply affected we all were by the murder."  _Whoop there it is_. 

"Such a terrible shock to the guests. Such a vicious injustice upon this house. To slaughter the host while he celebrates his birthday, sharing his joy and prosperity, with open doors? A hateful crime indeed. Ah, thank you." 

As out entrees arrive, the Countess falls silent.  All Adrian knows of the murder of Count Lucio is through rumour and whispers. The story is full of holes, more questions than answers. But the end is the same. The Count retired to his chambers, and by midnight, he and his chamber both were engulfed in flames. The culprit was captured on the spot, or surrendered... the details vary. But before he could be brought to justice, the murderer escaped, ever since that day. the palace has been locked away from all who would seek to enter. 

"You may be wondering why I am telling you all this. Why I called you here." The Countess speaks with gravity, at once she has the entire room at attention. "Well, I have been planning this for some time. We will hold the Masquerade nice more. The gates will again be open, and the festivities in Lucio's honour will be more fanatical than ever." coughing at her mistake "Fantastical, excuse me." She dabs the corner of her mouth, all around the room, palpable shock bears down on the silence. Only Portia appears unbothered by the news.

"As I said, I have planned all the necessary details already. There is but one loose end in need of trying. The murderer. To this day, he roams free. Too long he has evaded me. So long as he stalks the shadows o this city, I cannot guarantee the safety of my guests. I must find him. And I must bring him to justice before the people of this city. Surely you know the murderer of whom I speak"

"Of course Countess, it was Doctor Julian Devorak. He was your husband's trusted physician was he not?" Adrian says raising his cup to his lips when there's a terrible crash. All eyes land on Portia, whose face is stricken with horror, at her feet is the broken remnants of their dessert which is seeping into the floor.  

"Portia?"

"F-forgive me, milady. Slippery hands." she mutters

"You are forgiven..." the Countess says dismissively. Two servants rush to her aid, sweeping away the shattered porcelain with windsprint speed. "Anyway... this is where you come in, Adrian." That get Adrian's attention as he directs his attention back to the Countess.

"The fugitive has proved very elusive. The palace guard is helpless in rooting him out. But while they continue to disappoint me... You come highly recommended. Your master is known far and wide. Rumour has it that you have surpassed him already."

"You are too kind milady" the Countess merely smiles at Adrian's humbleness  

"Although I may not be fond of magicians, I do not deny the practical uses of magic. I myself see the future, whether I like it or not. And this is how I know that you are the one who will find him for me..." she presses her back into her chair, "...That fraudulent doctor who betrayed us and murdered mu husband. This is why I've called you here, Adrian. If anyone can help me find him, it is you." her gaze piercing Adrian's only showing hints of desperation.

Adrian clears his throat keeping her gaze, "And... if we find him?"

The Countess sets down her glass, "When we find him, we will bring him before the people so that all may see his long-awaited punishment. Whether he begs for his life, or hangs his head in defeat, the people will delight in his suffering. A spectacle of vengeance. The mob will love it. And so, to commence the festivities... The doctor will die on the gallows. Well, if all goes according to plan." The Countess rises, on instinct Adrian rises as well.

"Portia."

"...Portia."

"Yes, milady!"

"Show Adrian to the guest quarters. I imagine there is much to ponder before the night is out."

"Right away, milady.", Portia pulls me to my feet, and with a humble bow whisks him through the doorway. 

"I'm interested to see more of this magic of yours, Adrian. and I look forward to our partnership."

"As do I milady" he says before autonomously bowing, the Countess looks pleased. Portia hurries him out the door and quietly ushers him down the hall towards his room.   

After a few turns they pass a wide staircase, veiled in shadow. A draft rushes down from the floor above, prickling Adrian's skin, its cold and smells of ash. He stains his eyes to see where the stairs lead, but can only see darkness, more importantly though are the curled up dogs at the bottom of the steps. They notice Adrian staring at them and they slowly rise, he holds his hand out as they approach for them to sniff. Their huffing breaths tickle his skin, the more they smell the more their tails start to swing from side to side. There is a gasp from up ahead, and when Adrian lifts his head he sees Portia watching the scene unfold with wide eyes. 

"Oh my... What's this? You actually got up from your favourite stair?" She rounds back observing the dogs in wonder. "Well, this is bizarre."

"How so?"

"Well these two never take kindly to strangers. It's just how they were trained, but... I've never seen them act like this"

"Maybe I'm special", Slim snouts brush up against his sides as the dogs investigate him further. Satisfied, they draw back, looking at him expectantly. Their gaze may be unsettling for others but Adrian stairs them down, causing the dogs to shiver, dropping their heads low. Under the pressure of his gaze, they slink back to the staircase obediently. When they've settled he turns to see Portia's face radiant with wonder.

"I've... never seen them do that."

"Told you. Special" he says gesturing to himself

"Very impressive! You didn't cast a spell on them, did you?", Adrian raises an eyebrow causing her to laugh.

"Well, moving on." Following at Portia's heels they arrive at their destination. Portia swings open the door with a sweeping gesture.

"And here we are! These will be your quarters for now, Adrian. You can put your things wherever you like. Breakfast is at sunrise... I'll be sure to wake you." Actually being near a bed makes Adrian's fatigue to go into overdrive.

"If you find anything lacking, don't hesitate to ask." Portia prepares the bed with remarkable speed,  _a ginger with unbelievable speed, where have i heard that before_. "All right, you look about ready to drop. I'll leave you be" she says with a small smile which turns hesitant, "Unless you have any burning questions?" leaning against the doorway, she bats her eyes expectantly. 

"Besides 'why did you drop something during dinner', to which I believe i already know the answer. No. No burning questions." Adrian says before face planting onto the bed.

Portia splutters "Well, all right then. Oh but first I must tell you something." Adrian turns his face in the covers of the newly made bed, blinking at her. "Adrian... We're all really glad you're here. Really! The Countess has been so isolated since the murder. She needs you, truly. So if there's anything you need... Come find me, all right?"

"Will do Portia. Will do" Adrian murmurs. 

Shrouded in the halo of light pouring in from the hall, her smile is blinding,  _fucking gingers man, the sirens of... of.. life. yep._

"Well, I'll get out of you hair. i'm sure you're half asleep."

"I am the bed", pulling the door behind her Adrian can hear her laugh before she says through the crack in the door, "Goodnight, Adrian~"

"Nighhhh" is all he gets out before he goes out like a light. 

 

...

...This is...

...This is torture.

After a long day of climbing so many steps, so many. The only problem is that every time Adrian settles to sleep he is tugged back into consciousness,  _Son of a bitch_. Adrian sits up in frustration, it takes a moment for him to sense the magic in the air, seriously. The direction from which it's coming from is... the door.  Rubbing his face in frustration he slips his shoes on and retrieves his bag from the floor,  _always be prepared._  

Turning the handle Adrian emerges into the blindingly bright hallway, moaning in pain he shuffles down the hall making turns automatically. He eventually reaches a fork, and the trail goes cold,  _oooo spooky, time for fuck it.... I chooosssseee, mmm left_. 

The leftward all leads him onto a balmy veranda, bathed in moonlight,  _mmm pretty_. Below, he ca see the gardens, shady and lush. From up high, he can see that the middle forms a maze of greenery, at its centre, there is a clearing,  _that looks like the right place. Onward my liege_. 

Adrian descends the stairs to the garden path, clunky down each one because he's sleep deprived, and whose gonna stop him. Adrian closes his eyes taking in the warm breeze and the sound of night birds as his feet tug him along. He only opens his eyes when his knees hit the side of the water fountain, "Well hello there, come here often" he says to the goat fish...thing? he tilts his head and points to the statue, "Fetish boi at it again. You should be stop" this causes him to laugh, "Oh wait. Someone already did, haha, what a loser". He then plonks himself on the rim of the mountain,  _why did i leave my bed. I'm a fucking moron_. 

Hearing the sound of unnatural rustling trees Adrian whirls his head dramatically at it, "Faust! The hell are you doing here? Are you here to spy on me" he says accusingly. She flicks her tongue and slithers to sit next to Adrian before gazing pool. "What is it boy, sally fall down a well" Faust just flicks his tongue at him, "Alright Alright, I'll look at your stupid pool" he says turning his body to look at the water.

The longer Adrian stares at the body of water, watching the shapes change to his surprise. Colours too faint to see start to deepen, shadows start to twist and form. Before he knows it, his reflection is fading away and in its place he sees Asra, drawing water to his face and drinking deeply. "Am I tripping? I bet you It was that soup". Each drop that trickles from his hands sends ripples through his image as it strikes the surface.

Asra shakes his hair, blinking the water from his eyes, looking straight at him, "Well hello gorgeous, what brings you to my fountain?" Adrian says giving Asra his most enchanting smile.

"Adrian?"

"The one and only"

Asra looks surprised at Adrian's presence, Adrian would be too but he's pretty sure this is a dream, If it were a good dream then Asra would not be wearing that many clothes. 

Asra leans forward, and Adrian mirrors him, they are close enough that he can see the droplets in Asra's eyelashes. "Can you hear me?"

"No! I've recently leaned lip reading, now if you could speak slowly with big mouthing motions, that would be great sweety."

"Incredible."

"I know, my talent knows no bounds", Asra laughs moving into a cross-legged position beside the pond. His mount, the strange beast from before, is lying beside him, resting its weighty head on his knee. Faust tries to mirror this, crawling into Adrian's lap and resting his head on his knee.

"Ah, there's Faust. Look's like she found you all right. I wasn't all that sure about leaving her. but after that reading you gave me... i thought i'd trust my intuition." 

"So what? Left her to spy on me!?" Adrian nods his head angrily "Of course". He glances at Faust who tilts her head innocently up at Adrian, "Oh don't act so innocent you bloody traitor" he mumbles. Shaking his head Adrian lifts his head to find that Asra has an amused expression. This just makes Adrian's blood boil.

"In fact... aren't you spying on me right now?" he says eyes in slits. Asra merely shrugs, eyes twinkling with mischief,  _oh If I could slap him._  

"Even when i'm gone, I still manage to offend you, huh?"

"Yes. I wonder why that happens"

Asra's lips twitch, "But... if anyone's spying, isn't it you? I felt your eyes on me before I saw you there. Well, I felt thirsty eyes drinking me up." His teasing tone makes Adrian's blood pressure climb, but he schooled his expression. 

"As if there is anything to thirst over" he gives Asra a tight lipped smile, "Don't kid yourself Asra". But Asra merely pouts.

Adrian sighs, "So. I'm going to tell you all that has happened since you left, and you're gonna be quiet. Am i clear?", Asra nods "Good", Adrian then goes onto regale him with the events that have happened since he laid his thirsty eyes on him.

..../..../..../

"How do you like that. The day that I leave was the day you needed me the most. And even then, you don't really need me at all" Asra gives him a sad smile, one which Adrian mirrors. 

The beast on Asra's knee groans, blinking awake and peering up into his face. "Ah. Looks like we've rested long enough. We have to go. But..." he puts on his colourful scarf and hat, "I'm really glad I got to see you."

Adrian's mouth quirks "And I you" he mumbles. Asra rises and give Adrian one last glance moving out of his view. The lumbering beast shuffles behind him. The last thing the image in the fountain has to offer is the roaring wind before it is enveloped in a storm of rust coloured stand.  When it clears the water is still, and Adrian can see his own reflection as well as Faust's.

_That place... where was he just now i wonder. It looked familiar. Strange._  Adrian closes his eyes tying to focus. That copper sand, and the creature beside him...  _they are the same as my dream!_ Adrian jolts, expression clouded with confusion. _So it was a vision, the. I'd forgotten all about it. The stars must be aligned. H_ e breaks his train of thought with a blurted chuckle.  _"_ Oh what rubbish. What did he used to say...'Magic is what you do to make the outcome you desire become reality'. As if i had the desire to see him." Adrian smirked to himself, "Unless he wanted to see me".

Faust watches him attentively from his lap, and he raises her to sit around his neck. "Back to the room then." 

As he makes his ways back to his room Adrian can hear birds echoing through the halls, and he can feel the weight of eyes on his back. Many eyes, from every corner of the garden,  _creepy_.

"That snake has gotten...much bigger..." an unrecognisable voice says.

_I need sleep. i'm starting to hear things_. Hastening his steps Adrian retreats up the stairs and slides back inside.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I got distracted by other projects. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out by the end of the week, but no promises.


End file.
